


Normal Girl

by Busted



Series: Did I Write Something Weird [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, Trans Female Character, Transdori Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted
Summary: a guy goes to school and decides he wants to be a girlcw- nanami says the word for male genitals. actually it appears quite a lot in the same place.cw- uh dont google the urban legends if u dont know about them already.Cw- Nanami misgendering (he/him)written for thursday mm the gender euphoria day?
Series: Did I Write Something Weird [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	Normal Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Transdori week~
> 
> Its not much but i wrote this
> 
> i think ims till trying to undrstand my own identity and whatever
> 
> so it was weird writing this. like id go shop for cute pastel hoodies n shit and be like this looks soooo good
> 
> then i realize it probably wont match me and buy another supreme bogo off ebay or something
> 
> idk
> 
> i also got boomed by time this week and wanted to finish on schedule 
> 
> anyways here you can read it now

He leaned forward towards the pale wooden desk, and his chair squeaked. His notebook, a Kokuyo Campus, is already turned to the first blank page, and his strange lizard shaped pencil bag is open, revealing a few limited edition stationary. His mouth wobbled. 

The homeroom door slid open, and he felt his heart slide down into the abdomen. Before he could wonder if stomach acid ever melted someone's heart, the teacher entered the room and tapped her desk.

Don! Don!

"Good morning, Kurosawa-sensei!"

The rest of the class stood up and bowed. He stood, frozen at his desk.

"Thank you! Good morning, today I have some great news! I'm pleased to announce that we have a new student! Let's all give her a warm welcome that only Tsukinomori Girls High knows how to give!"

Her. Her... But, Nanako was a guy. He shouldn't be here. It wasn't normal for a guy to be at an all-girls school.

The classroom erupts into applause, and Nanako felt obliged to introduce himself. With his wig almost falling off, he stands up, legs trembling as he skitters forward.

But, he was at an all girl's school, so having a boy's name would be weird, wouldn't it? In his mind, he dug for two letters to replace the ko at the end.

Nana

Nana

Nanananana Batman!

No, that's not it. 

As he grabs the chalk, he feels something weighing him down. Still, he has to keep moving, it would be rude to his teacher and classmates. He must have wasted at least five minutes already.

He starts with the two kanji for his family name. He learned both of them after seeing the family plate on the mansion back when he was four. Hiromachi. Next, Nana's kanji appears on the chalkboard, and he writes the kanji for mi at the end.

Hiromachi Nanami.

Nanami! It was such a cute name! The name, Nanami, churned like soft serve. There was a certain weight to the name that made it feel bold, yet it came with a specific creamy flow. Even though it wasn't his real name, he desired it.

He turned back to find multiple pairs of eyes, all staring in admiration. Every girl in the class was willing to meet Nanami, but he felt like an impostor. 

He continued his self-introduction.

"Good mor-"

The room's anticipation became the fruit fly that zipped into the Venus flytrap that was Nanako's mouth. It sucked. Very dry and sour, like overly salted popcorn.

His voice! 

His name changed, he was wearing a wig to hide his lack of hair, he was wearing the girl's school uniform that somehow concealed his wide shoulders, but his voice was still too deep. Thankfully, he watched one video on voice acting ages ago, and-

"Good morning! I'm Hiromachi Nanami! Pleased to meet you all! I hope we all get along and experience the youth that only high school can provide!"

He bows, his forehead almost bumps into his knees, but it didn't matter. Nanako nailed it. Such a perfect and cloudy voice, but the voice in his head reminds him that it's not his. 

Nanako returns to his squeaking chair and looks at the clock. 

7:02 AM.

Two minutes! 

Her new semester was shaping up to be quite long.

* * *

* * *

  
One month passed, but to Nanako, it felt like one year. One month of staring at his notebook, writing anything that came into his mind because he was too afraid to look anywhere else. 

The first exams were next week, and Parent-Teacher conferences were held this week, so parents knew their kid's strengths and weaknesses.

The office squeezed the Hiromachis, with the desk and chair setup taking up most of the space. The family portraits and Instagram worthy inspirational quotes on Kurosawa-sensei's walls also didn't help. Books, binders, and folders bloated the bookshelf in the left corner of the already cramped room to top it all off.

"Please, Hiromachi-san and Hiromachi-san and Nanami-chan, have a seat," said Kurosawa-Sensei.

Nanako stepped behind the middle chair and scooted both chairs out for his parents. 

"To tell both of you the truth, I don't see Nanami passing the exams."

The teacher's eyes come into contact with Nanami's, and she looks down.

"You see, she did an illuminating and cheerful introduction, but after that, she spent all her days staring into her notebook. I wish- I wish the bright Nanami from the few minutes on her first day of school would come out again."

Nanako wished for self-introduction Nanami to make her grand re-entrance also. But, how could a person who didn't exist return? 

"Nana-chan, is that true? Have you not been paying attention in class?" his mom asks. 

"Nanami-chan, may I please see your notebook."

Afraid of letting out his real voice, Nanako handed over his notebook.

**Mashiro Station**

Four years ago, my friend got off somewhere mysterious and went missing. 

She flipped a few pages.

**The Violin with the Fifth String**

During elementary school, my friend bought a black violin. Unlike ordinary violins, it had five strings. Ever since she got it, strange things started happening.

She flips a few more times.

**The Deleted Selfie**

Have you ever deleted a selfie that came back to haunt you? 

The teacher's eyes scrolled through every page to see scary stories that anonymous users often put on internet forums. 

Something called creepypasta? 

"Your daughter has been writing scary stories in class instead of paying attention." She handed the notebook back to Nanako.

Nanako's parents slammed their hands together and leaned forward at the teacher. Their eyes widened, Nanako's mother was the first to speak.

"Oooh! Are they good? How scary are they?"

His dad leaned against the back of the chair and tapped Nanako's shoulders.

"This is great! We can start a family business. I'll create the statues, your mother can paint them, and you can make stories for the statues."

Nanako's eyes twitched. Even during a time like this, his parents acted like clowns.

With how wealthy the Hiromachis were, Nanako didn't worry too much about money. That painted sculpture of the skateboarder wearing pajamas sold for 20,000,000 JPY. He was more worried about what to do in the present or, to be frank, he was more concerned about the rest of the semester. Nanako wanted to make friends with his classmates, but he was afraid that his classmates' friend would make wasn't real.

The rest of the parent-teacher counseling dozed by. Deep in his thought, Nanako didn't pay much attention and knowing that their son was a genius, the Hiromachis brushed off Kurosawa-sensei's warnings. 

* * *

* * *

  
Dinner that night tasted worse than usual. Like always, his parents nailed the presentation but failed to deliver on how edible the food was. There was something else also making the food hard for swallowing.

"Mom, Dad, you both know I'm a guy, right? Like when I popped into the world, I came with a pe..."

He paused. He always hated that game. The boys at his previous school played it quite a bit whenever the teacher had to step outside. The goal of the game was to win yell out "penis!" without getting in trouble. The one who yelled penis the loudest was the winner.

"penis." With the sound of wisping air, Nanako eventually finishes the sentence. 

"Dear, you're growing up, and puberty is important, but so is self-expression," said Mrs. Hiromachi.

"Listen, we see your room. You buy so many cute things like those horned rabbit figurines, the bear figurines, and the snake figures," said Mr. Hiromachi

"And you started collecting those scale figurines of those beautiful women. Like the super-tall woman wearing a wide brim hat and white dress, and the woman with a face mask wearing a red coat," continued Mrs. Hiromachi.

"You even taped a poster of a girl into your toilet!" said Mr. Hiromachi

"Honey, we know you're struggling with this, that's why we sent you to Tsukinomori. You might not understand now, but you will when you grow up."

"Yeah, we're doing this for your own good."

Nanako nodded and headed into her room. It was all a lie—a big misunderstanding caused by her love of collecting and horror. 

Her parents thought her cryptids and urban legends were part of something more complicated. It wasn't her fault that many Japanese urban legends involved women.

There was no way that he actually wanted to be a girl, right? Nanako viewed his growing collection. 

A set of jackalopes, bigfoots, and tsuchinokos were displayed on his bookshelf. In a glass display, there were the scale figurines of Hasshaku Sama and Kuchisake Onna. Of course, they were girls, but no one in their right mind would want to be like them. Still, Nanako found his hand between the empty area of his head and shoulders. If only she had long hair like Hasshaku Sama, he would be holding onto something right now. And what about Kuchisake Onna's skin? Despite being wrapped in a surgical mask and a coat, Kuchisake Onna was thought to have perfect skin.

At that moment, the back of his neck itched due to dryness, and he scratched it. It felt so heartbreaking as his nails ran across his neck.

If only Nanako could be a normal girl with smooth skin, a wrinkled brain, and long hair.

He found himself staring at his reflection.

Nanako's vivid imagination, inherited by his parents' artistic vision, projected his desires onto the person in the mirror. 

He imagined himself with long and flowing citrus pink hair. The scent of roasted pomelos in the autumn blooms everywhere Nanami walked. Oh! And um twin tails! If Nanami were a girl, he ... err, she would have twin tails! Twin tails were super cute, and in addition to her current hobby, she would be in a band!

Nanako read online how the era of girls' bands was super hot and popular, so it seemed ordinary that a high school girl would want to be in a girls' band.

If he were a girl, he'd play the bass for a girls' band. Imagining himself in the band's rhythm section felt so wonderful. The thoughts built up, and Nanako swallowed.

It was the taste of anticipation, only this time, it tasted sweet, like skittles. The sensation stopped, and one by one, the pieces that crafted the Hiromachi Nanami in the mirror disappeared.

He stepped forward and touched his reflection in the mirror. The excitement was gone, and in its place, Nanako felt the cold surface of the mirror. He wanted it back. The cheerfulness of "Nanami" in the first minutes of the first day of school. The happiness of "Nanami" playing the bass for a girls' band.

And at that moment, she knew.

She knew that it wouldn't be easy. But, starting today, Hiromachi Nanami started her journey to become a normal girl.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiromachi is a good girl
> 
> a-also i apologize for any confusion caused by the nanako and nanami thing.


End file.
